


Building a family

by Luls



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lee is actually a big teddy bear, M/M, Snippet, the day after christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luls/pseuds/Luls
Summary: « I want to have a kid with you ».Lee was still affected by the afterglow when Richard voice broke through his pleasured state.« What? »« I want to have a kid with you » repeated the other, looking up at him and still caressing his chest with the tips of his fingers.Lee remained silent for a few seconds, observing the other and not sure what to say or what to do.« Are you kidding » he said with a low strangled voice.





	Building a family

He opened his eyes and he was met by darkness. Something had awoken him but he couldn't recall what. He shifted in his bed, meeting another warm body, big shoulders and short dark hair.  
He smiled and he softly kissed one shoulder, before standing up.  
As soon as his feet touched the ground he shivered because of the cold, and he tried to keep himself warm, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.  
He looked again in the darkness, trying to remember what had awoken him but then he heard it again.  
A soft grumble, coming from the side of the bed, the one under the window and far away from the bedroom door.  
He smiled and he tiptoed to the crib  
« Hey there baby » he whispered, attracting the attention of the small bundle that was moving energetically inside the cradle.  
He smiled as soon as those big blue eyes noticed him and the baby smiled toothlessly.  
Lee smiled again and picked her up, positioning her on his hip while picking up her pinkie blanket.  
« Hey baby girl » he said again and he kissed her on the head, walking straight to the nursery searching for some warm milk.  
The baby kept grumbling and making wordless noises, biting her fist, eyes wide open.  
Lee softly opened the door to the nursery and he switched on the light: the room was now colored in a shade of light orange. He walked in and sat down the rocking chair, picking up the bottle of milk.  
The girl curled her nose and started sniffling and sobbing.  
« Sssh baby here, don’t you cry ».  
He positionated her on his knee and brought the baby bottle to her lips. Recognizing the texture, she started to suck vehemently, looking up at him with captured eyes.  
Lee smiled again and started humming, caressing her small head and looking carefully at her.  
She was a miracle.  
Richard and Lee had started the adoption papers years ago and till the end they weren’t sure their wish was going to be granted, both for their job and for the fact they were two dads.  
Lee still remembered the first time they talked about expanding the family.

_« I want to have a kid with you »._  
Lee was still affected by the afterglow when Richard voice broke through his pleasured state.  
« What? »  
« I want to have a kid with you » repeated the other, looking up at him and still caressing his chest with the tips of his fingers.  
Lee remained silent for a few seconds, observing the other and not sure what to say or what to do.  
« Are you kidding » he said with a low strangled voice.  
« Nope » smiled the other and moved his hands up to his face, caressing his cheekbones and then his eyebrows.  
« What…. Richard, how… I mean not that I’m not excited about this but… what...why ».  
Richard laughed and he kissed the tip of Lee’s nose.  
« One question at the time ».  
Lee shaked his head, a small smile breaking through his shocked face.  
« Why ».  
« I saw a little girl yesterday, running through the park with her dog, followed by what I guess was her brother. And right after them there was this guy, running and laughing, carefree. He looked so happy, so relaxed. I didn’t think much about it, till I saw another man walking towards them and the little girl screaming “Daddy! Daddy! »   
Richard stopped his tale for a few second, looking again at his boyfriend.  
He caressed his face again and smiled, looking down at their intertwined hands, just above Lee’s belly button.  
« You should have seen them Lee, they were so happy together. I thought I wanted to feel that way. with you. Thought about having a little monster running around the farm and screaming happily as soon as we come home. I think we’re ready for that, you know. Neither of us are getting younger and… I just want to have a family with you ».  
Lee kept looking at him, with his brows furrowed. Richard noticed that and his smile just died down.  
« If you’re not ready we can wait… I mean it doesn’t matter to me as long as you’re happy Lee, you know that right? »  
The other nodded slightly, still lost in his thoughts.  
« Lee? »  
« You know it’s gonna be hard, especially with the job we’re doing ».  
Richard nodded, sitting down on the bed, his naked chest illuminated by the light outside of the window.  
« You know it’s gonna be a total pain in the ass, that they’re gonna judge us because we are two guys ».  
He nodded again, still looking at Lee’s, now serious, eyes.  
« That we can’t be seen outside with her if we want to keep living like this, we can’t say anything or post anything… »  
Richard nodded once more; he already thought about it.  
He knew it was going to be stressful, they were going to argue, they were going to give up some roles or hobbies, but he wanted to do it, he wanted to have a small kid running around and bringing more joy in their house.  
« You know… » Lee stopped again and he hated himself just a little. The fact that Richard wanted a kid with him was amazing, he couldn’t seriously wait, but he wanted also to make the other think he didn’t want to do it.  
In the meanwhile, Richard felt his heart skip few beats, his hands were getting sweaty.  
If Lee was going to say no, he didn’t know what else he could do. This wasn’t something that could be ignored, this was an important step forward, one he thought was right after the marriage few years ago. He waited as long as he could, he could even wait some more if Lee wasn’t ready now, but in the end that was what he wanted with Lee: a family. He was in love with that crazy Texan guy, and he wanted to leave proofs of that, he wanted to take care of their love and never let it die.  
He was never gonna be grateful enough for the opportunity he had years ago for the role of Thorin, of having the chance to meet the love of his life and all the happiness he got after that.  
His attention suddenly returned to Lee when the man sighed.  
Here we go, said Richard to himself: he could feel his own heart stop and the sadness stretching in his belly. He looked down at his hands and nearly closed his eyes, waiting for the response from his husband.  
« This is gonna be so worthy! »  
Richard looked up again, noticing Lee’s big smile, eyes full of joy, and then started to laugh happily.  
« Oh my God! You asshole! » he yelled before launching himself toward Lee, who was now laughing as well, his eyes going strangely lucid.  
« I’m sorry, I had to! »  
Richard kissed him impetuously, holding his face between his hands.  
« Oh babe I love you so much, you have no idea, I love you so much » murmured and he kissed him again.  
Lee kept smiling and kissing back, and before they acknowledge it, they were making love again, a strong desire and wish of building a family making way in both of their minds. 

« Lost in your thoughts? »  
Lee looked up and smiled, noticing the sleepy figure of Richard holding himself up on the jamb of the door.  
« Just thinking about when we talked about his the first time ».  
The other hummed and walked towards them.  
« I was right… it was totally worthy » he finished softly, looking down at his daughter who now was looking at them with a toothless smile and sleepy eyes.  
« She’s beautiful ».  
« Like her daddy ».  
Richard snorted and kissed him, softly, before standing up again.  
« Why don’t you bring her in the bed with us? »   
« You know we shouldn’t spoil her so much ».  
Richard hummed again and picked up the girl from his arms.  
« Hey sweetheart » he said, before he kissed her cheek.  
Lee smiled at the sight and he stood up, stretching and cracking his neck.  
« Tired? »  
He shaked his head and hugged Richard’s hips with an arm, looking down at his daughter again.  
« You know, if she wakes and start crying because we’re crashing her, I’m gonna cut off your balls ».  
« Duly noticed ».  
« Good, come to bed Daddy, we have to open Christmas presents in a few hours ».  
Richard furrowed his brows, turning to look at his husband.  
« But Christmas was yesterday ».  
« With the texan family you love so much, babe » called Lee and Richard felt his blood leave his face.  
« Thank God we’re together, uh baby? »  
« I heard you! »  
Richard laughed and walked back to the bedroom.  
It wasn’t like he didn’t like Lee’s family, sometimes they were a little overwhelming and, of course, super protective of Lee.  
But over all, he loved them and he was glad his husband had such a supportive and amazing family.  
Lee was waiting for him with an amused smile on his lips.  
« You know Sally isn’t going to say anything, it’s old story ».  
« I don’t know about that, you know. I love her but sometimes she scares the shit out of me… »  
Lee punched him in the shoulder and Richard laughed again.  
« No curse word in front of her ».  
« Oh right, you’re like Captain America… “language” » Richard joked and Lee pushed him again.  
« Ah ah, very funny, asshole ».   
« I’m sorry babe, what did you say now? »  
Lee laughed again and layed back.  
« Just get to bed ».  
Richard mumbled something to their girl, before laying her down next to his husband.  
He followed quickly and stretched an arm to hug both her and Lee, who was already with his eyes closed but with a satisfied smile.  
« I love you, you know that, right? »  
Lee opened his eyes again and looked at him.  
« I love you too ».  
« You and her… are the best presents I could ever have in my life ».  
Lee felt his eyes sting and he turned fully toward his husband.  
« Rich… »  
« I don’t tell you enough how much I love you and how much I am grateful to be your partner for life… »  
« Doesn’t mean I don’t know » said softly Lee, caressing his face.  
Richard stopped his hand and kissed his palm.  
« I love you » murmured again, before draw him closer.  
« You’re the best present. You and her ».  
« And you are too, for us, daddy » was the last thing Richard heard before falling asleep.  
« You are too » said again Lee, looking at his partner, before smiling hard.  
He kissed his daughter’s head and closed his eyes again.  
Until he had his family, his Christmas were going to be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small snippet of our favorite couple.  
> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated.  
> Have a nice Christmas time y'all <3
> 
> ps: sorry for any mistakes, not betad


End file.
